


Flirting and Fortitude

by Era_Penn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Beta Bruce Banner, Beta Natasha Romanov, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling, Developing Relationship, Flirting, Innuendo, James is a matchmaker, Jealousy, Kisses, M/M, Mentions of brainwashing, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Tony Stark, Pining, Prompt Fill, Recovering Memories, Steve is sometimes an idiot, Tony is sometimes an idiot, aggressive flirts, and also a mother hen, jerks getting beat up by Steve, mentions of torture, minor a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Era_Penn/pseuds/Era_Penn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: How bout Steve/tony where Bucky comes to the tower still not quite himself but starts to remember his past self by flirting with tony. Realizes that there is more to himself than just the asset, that he is suave, clever, considerate, maybe even a bit silly. Steve sees the flirting and fumbles around making an ass of himself. The end of course is Steve getting his man. Again alphaSteve&bucky/omegaTony dynamics if possible</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flirting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puretorture27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puretorture27/gifts).



When Steve showed up with James Bucky Barnes in tow, Tony seemed upset, much to James’ confusion. Steve had assured him that Tony wouldn’t mind having him stay, but maybe Steve had exaggerated. The tough omega met the two alphas at the door, wearing a smile that was more menace than mirth. He smelled of oil, grease, coconut, metal, leather. “Captain Rogers.”

“Tony,” Steve said, a little confused and on edge at his tone, “It’s not really the time.”

“No?” Tony’s grin, impossibly, widened, and James caught the sweet omega scent turn into spice and rage. “Fancy that. The first time I get so much as a word from you in two months, and it’s _not the time_.”

Steve froze. “I texted,” he said weakly.

James wasn’t the only one who snorted. “One text a week does not constitute contact, _Rogers_ ,” Tony snarled, and James winced. Oh, Steve had really, really screwed up. No one liked being left alone that long. James had listened to Steve ramble on about how he hoped Tony would have him when he got home, how the little omega looked adorable first thing in the morning, how Tony was absolutely brilliant...

“Tony -”

“Oh, so you _do_ remember me. I was starting to wonder - wait. What is _that_?”

James blinked and looked down at his left arm where Tony’s attention had zeroed in. “Arm,” he supplied helpfully. Steve looked relieved to have Tony distracted, and James could guess why. The omega seemed to have quite the sharp-edged tongue when he was upset.

“Shiny,” Tony finally whimpered, and then he dragged James in by the wrist, babbling on about something technical James couldn’t quite understand. Something like a smirk snuck onto Steve’s lips as he followed them and closed the door, and James shot him a vicious glare. That bastard knew this was going to happen! “What’s the power source,” Tony demanded, “Wait, nevermind, I can build a better one in my sleep -”

“Slow down, doll,” James said, in a teasing voice he didn’t realize he knew. He was just as surprised by the flirtatious tone as Tony and Stevie looked. “Plenty of time for you to get a look under the hood.”

After evaluating James’ surprise for a moment, Tony’s smirk turned downright _devious_. “Oh, you and I are going to get along just fine,” he said.

Steve’s face twisted into a mixture of jealousy, confusion, and relief, and James just knew he was going to regret this, but… “Oh, doll,” he said, raising metal fingers to run through his hair, “just fine?”

Tony laughed and Steve looked like he was about to have a fit. It was a very familiar expression, for some reason. A surprisingly large puzzle piece clicked into place. Steve’s “Bucky” that James was trying to remember was a flirtatious _asshole_. The best kind, of course. James liked that, he could do that, no problem. Seemed like he already had a willing partner in crime, too - although he was pretty sure that Tony was just doing it to torture Steve. Eh. Steve’s own fault for leaving without a word for so long, after presumably attempting to court Tony. James hadn’t missed the flash of relief the angry omega displayed when he caught James’ scent, noting him as an alpha. 

_‘I thought you were smaller -’_

Frowning, he brushed aside the stray thought (memory) knowing that trying to focus on it and remember would only give him a headache.

* * *

“Jarvis, get me an up-close view of the brachial plexus. How did they connect the nerves to the - that - that does not look comfortable. How much pain are you in right now?”

“The normal amount?” James said, watching the genius flip through holographic scans of his arm. It was interesting; he’d never gotten such a detailed look at his own arm’s functions and tech before. Huh, apparently he had missiles built in, cool.

“You should be in no pain after I figure out how to rewire this,” Tony mumbled, and then halted, turning to face him. “Uh. Wait, I think I’ve gotten carried away. Your arm. It’s uh. Yours. Even though it’s shiny.”

James carefully evaluated the sheepish grin on Tony’s face. He looked braced. He was waiting for James to tell him off. “If you think you can do better,” James shrugged.

Tony nearly split his face in half with the expression of surprised glee crossing his features. “ _Awesome._ ”

“Bonus points for ridiculous spy gadgets.”

_Sharp blue eyes in a similar face looking over the gun on the table. ‘Of course I can fix it! Who do you think I am, Hammer?’_

_Bucky held up his hands as if in self-defense, though he was giggling a little. ‘Okay, forgive me for questioning the genius that is Howard Stark, then -’_

“Oh, honey,” Tony said, just oozing charm, “I’m the best at ridiculous spy gadgets.”

The sound of something snapping drew both of their attention to the door, where Steve held a broken pencil. “You okay, Stevie,” James asked, relaxed. He blinked a little. Stevie? Apparently that was a thing. Huh. Being a flirt was really helpful for remembering things.

“Fine,” Steve said, voice a little strangled.

“What do you need, Rogers?” Tony asked.

“Just wanted to come down and see how things were going, Tony,” Steve said, putting a little stress on the name.

“Hm.” Tony turned back to James and fluttered his eyes. “Let’s see what I can do for you, soldier.”

“Sounds like a good time,” James replied, extending his arm again.

_The girls were dancing with each other at the moment; he’d expected them to at some point. They were rather good at swing, Bucky noted. Now where had Steve gone?_

_He found the smaller man hiding in a corner. ‘Hey, Stevie, you’re missing the party!’_

_‘Shut up, you ridiculous flirt.’ Steve sniffed._

_‘Come on, man. There’s no point to a double if you disappear!’_

_‘Not really one for the ladies, Buck.’_

_Shit, that - he didn’t care but - the guy down the street went to jail for..._

James blinked his way back to the present as Tony rambled at him. 

“There you are,” the omega said, smiling at him. “You okay, James?”

“Yeah, ‘m good,” he breathed.

Tony went back to work.

* * *

_They were fighting… something. Someone. Holding a gun, a big, big gun. Steve fell, slammed against the wall of the - train? The gun shot light, blue light that burned and scorched like flame. Not even the new and improved Stevie could take a shot like that._

_Bucky picked up the shield, fierce-faced and determined. He’d always looked out for the little brat. That wasn’t going to change now just because Steve wasn’t little anymore. The shots came at him, reflected off the shield as he tried to fire back. A burst of energy caught on the edge of the shield, and he lost his balance -_

_“BUCKY!”_

_He fell, and fell, and fell, and it was cold._

_Wake up!_

_It was cold, cold cold -_

_WAKE UP!_

James sat up with a start, rolling straight out of the guest bed and into a ready position. The person in front of him had his hands raised, fingers splayed. 

“You okay, James?”

Tony? “Fine,” he replied, “Sorry for waking you.” Slowly, he forced his muscles to relax, stretching and trying to move into a less threatening posture.

Tony shrugged, carefully lowering his hands to wrap his arms around himself. “Wasn’t sleeping. I don’t, or uh, can’t, much. Plus there’s probably a Steve waiting to try and corner me outside my bedroom, and I’m still mad at him. I could go make him leave, but I’m pretty comfortable on the couch in my shop anyway, when I eventually pass out on it.”

“Why are you so mad at him, anyway?” James asked. He pretty much knew, or could guess, anyway, but Tony could probably use the chance to talk; and although he didn’t want to admit, the Winter Soldier was a little closer to the surface than usual, and the gentle interrogation was practically a reflex.

Tony sighed. “That whole thing with SHIELD happened. SHIELD fell, he was in the hospital for a while - thanks for not leaving him to drown, by the way - and then he was just gone.”

Tony sounded really vulnerable, James noticed.

“And, well, there are a lot of stories about the two of you, especially because no one was ever sure if you were an alpha or an omega, and it wouldn’t be the first time I was left behind for an old flame. Not that, not that we’re a thing, or anything. I called, I texted, I emailed, I tried to go find him and meet, I just wanted to... and I never got a real response. I gave up. I mean, I can take a hint, clearly he didn’t… uh. Anyway.”

Clearly, he didn’t want me, Tony didn’t have to say. “Steve’s an idiot,” James groaned, though he wasn’t sure why he felt that way with such conviction.

“Yeah,” Tony mumbled, shifting uncomfortably.

_‘Yeah,’ Steve said, shifting uncomfortably. ‘Guess I am.’_

_Bucky rolled his eyes, watching Peggy march away in a rage. ‘You really need to learn to talk to women, especially alpha ones.’_

_Steve nodded, staring after her with a stunned, slightly terrified look on his face. He felt like one of the trainees in basic, underestimating the woman and learning his lesson the hard way. Bucky slapped him round the head. ‘Don’t go mooning. I don’t care, but others might.’ The world made itself clear; female alphas were to love male omegas, and male alphas female omegas, and there was no room for any other type of love in their society._

_Steve sighed. ‘You’re a good friend, Buck.’_

James blinked back into the present, where Tony was watching him, a heavy care in his brown eyes. He like the future for that, at least. So much progress had been made in allowing different kinds of love.

“Are you remembering, when you go away like that?” Tony asked. There was nothing but honest curiosity in his tone. 

“Sometimes,” James said, “Or at least, I think so?”

Tony nodded. “...I guess I should go,” he mumbled, shifting his weight towards the door.

“No,” James said, impulsively. Tony had bags under his eyes that matched James’ and the scent of two-day-old grease was starting to drown out the sweet scent of coconut and sharp metal that James associated with happy Tony. “Stay.”

Tony’s shoulders slumped and he looked relieved. “Yeah, okay,” he said. “Just to sleep.”

“Duh. Much as I love flirting,” because apparently he did, huh, “I wouldn’t do that to Steve.” Because apparently he wouldn’t. James was just learning all sorts of things about himself, interacting with Tony. Tony gave him a very confused look - yeah, Steve had _definitely_ screwed up, if Tony wasn’t even sure what exactly James is refraining from doing to Steve.

James straightened, moving back towards the bed, and Tony followed him. The trust the billionaire gave him was astonishing, considering he’d (apparently) spent the last seventy or so years as a HYDRA assassin. James was someone who could be trusted.

He liked that about whoever he was becoming.

They pressed their backs together, a silent acknowledgement of the packmate bond that was slowly growing between them. 

_Steve’s breathing shuddered and he gasped for air, shivering even under eight blankets and after drinking as much soup as he could stomach. The wheezing of Steve’s lungs didn’t even fade in his sleep, and Bucky stayed awake, pressed back to back with the kid. If Steve stopped breathing, he would know in an instant._

_This wasn’t a singular event. It happened last week twice, once the week before, for a month last December when Steve had caught pneumonia, of all things._

_‘Go d’thleep, Buck,” he heard through the wheezing._

_‘Yeah, yeah,” he agreed._

* * *

“What the _hell_?”

James stared at Steve with a bleary eye, back pressed up along something warm and starting to wriggle… right, Tony. Which also explained why Steve finally seemed to have snapped. Based off the tone of voice, Steve’s alpha instincts were right on the edge of taking over and sending him into a full-on Rage. Steve rarely ever went into a Rage except a few times fighting in the war, and James had never seen him Rage at or over an omega, just other alphas, which was an interesting thing to know.

“‘Ey Stiv,” Tony groaned. “Shuddup an’ go ‘way.”

“Dammit -”

“Hur’ less ivoo liv nouw,” Tony sighed, muffled by the pillow he’d rolled over to press his face into.

James saw Steve’s jaw drop and something like agony smear itself across the perfect jawline. With a sigh, he stumbled out of bed. “Food,” he said vaguely, dragging Steve out of the room with him.

“Why is Tony in your bed?!”

“I had a nightmare, he came to wake me up, we talked a while and ended up falling asleep,” James said, watching as Steve visibly tried to restrain his temper until the words sank in and the impending Rage died.

“...Oh.”

“You screwed up, Steve.”

Steve gave him the most kicked-puppy expression Bucky had ever seen. “I just wanted to bring you home.”

“He thought I was an omega. Tony thought you were off chasing another omega, and ignoring him. And from what I can tell he has insecurity issues as it is.”

“I think that’s more than you’ve said to me all at once since you came back,” Steve sighed.

“Don’t dodge the issue.”

_‘-ow we have to talk about this, Stevie -’_

_‘No, we don’t!’_

_‘Nelson’s gonna go to the cops, Steve, you know he’s bad news. I won’t stand back and watch you get thrown in jail for loving the wrong person!’_

_‘He’s NOT the wrong person!’_

_‘Stevie -’_

_…._

_‘Hello, Mr. Barnes?’_

_The cop on the step smelled of sweat and mold. ‘Can I help you, officer?’_

_‘Where were you on the night of…’_

_Nelson went to the cops. Bucky covered for Steve, and Steve never saw his first love again._

_The little omega didn’t have anyone to cover for him._

“...in there? Earth to Bucky.”

“Oh, sorry,” James said, turning his attention back to Steve.

“Where do you go?” Steve asked.

“This time, back to the night the cops came calling over… the name escapes me…”

“You started remembering?!”

“Bits and pieces. Flashes.” Bucky sighed. “Steve -”

“How do I make it up to him?” Steve asked.

“He thinks you don’t want him anymore, Steve.”

“He…”

Bucky stayed silent, and Steve’s lips sank. 

“It’s not going to be that easy, huh?”

James nodded. He was out of words, for the day, probably.

“Coffee,” a low moan drew their attention to the doorway, where Tony straggled in, disheveled, and made a beeline for the coffee maker.

James’ lips twitched a little at the sight.

* * *

At noon, the alarms went off. James instantly jumped straight to alertness, waiting for an order, a command, a mission. 

Tony sighed, sitting up on the couch and stretching his limbs. “Jarvis, what’s up? Do I have to go?”

“Yes, sir. It appears there are reptilian soldiers attacking Central Park.”

Tony groaned. “I hate it when the threat is reptilian. They’re so, so, vicious. Reptiles. Ugh. You want to come fight reptilian soldiers, James?”

James blinked at him. Want to… want. Did he want to fight reptilian soldiers.

“Hawkeye and Black Widow are already on site,” Jarvis spoke up, “And Captain Rogers is enroute.”

James nodded, then. “Come on, then, I’ll give you a lift,” Tony said, heading for the workshop. James trailed the smaller man, curious.

_The little guy from Brooklyn, who didn’t know how to back down from a fight - I’m following him._

He watched red and gold armor fold around Tony with a familiar sense of awe.

_Welcome, to Stark Expo!_

_Bucky looked around in amazement. There were projects and technology displayed everywhere, a little glimpse of the future in every moment. There was a flying car, for goodness sakes! Bucky could feel the entirety of the future at his fingers, and eyed a fancy new model of car enviously. He and Stevie could never hope to afford a beaut like that._

_The man of the hour, Stark himself, put on a good show, too._

“Hey, you okay? Maybe you shouldn’t…”

“Nah, I’m good,” Bucky said, waving away Tony’s concern. “Let’s head out.”

“Jarvis, warn the spy twins. If Falcon’s around, give him a call, let him know we could use a hand…” Tony handed James something small - comm unit, he noted, and tucked it into his ear. He could hear Steve shouting orders, someone - presumably Hawkeye - mouthing off, and Tony snidely remarking they would arrive momentarily.

His breath wooshed out of him. This felt familiar. So familiar it was like coming home. “Let’s get outta here, flyboy,” he said, tossing Tony a wink.

“Only for you, sugar,” Tony replied, smirking, and his helmet fell over his face as James picked up on a frustrated snarl from Steve.

“Who are you and how are you not already dead for flirting with Tony?” the snarky voice demanded. “You do not want to know what happened to the last guy.”

“Wait, what are you talking about?” Tony demanded, but went unanswered.

“James Barnes,” James replied. He wasn’t Bucky - probably couldn’t ever go back after everything - but he remembered, now. Tony stepped up to the edge of the balcony.

“You need a code name for the comms,” a familiar female voice cut in.

“Winter Soldier, as I’m sure you well know, Widow,” he said back, and the comms were silent in shock for a moment.

“Huh, he actually found you,” the brat said again.

“Hawkeye,” Steve sighed.

James lost track of the rest as Tony let them fall over the edge of Stark Tower. James felt adrenaline burst through his veins, fire and ice and raw power as he shouted. The repulsors came on and they swooped upward, red and gold and black, and the shout turned into whooping laughter. Damn, this was fun!

“I see you’ve discovered the joys of Iron Man airlines,” Hawkeye grinned. 

“I knew you couldn’t fall off that many buildings by accident,” Tony accused teasingly.

“No idea what you’re talking about,” Hawkeye sing-songed. 

“Suuuure,” Tony replied, and then they were in midair over a battle. James let go of Tony’s armor as he slowed and approached the ground, rolling easily to his feet with a knife in his hand.

“They’ve pinned me, I need to move,” Hawkeye said.

“On my way, just dropped off Winter,” Tony said, the whine of repulsors fading as he rocketed in the direction of Hawkeye.

“Yeah, I saw. On your six, Winter, three big ones, coming in quick. Best weak spots we can pinpoint are the base of the throat and the base of the spine.”

“Got it,” James said, and turned to face the attack.

The battle was long and brutal. James had to agree with Tony; reptiles sucked. Their hides were tough, scaly, and resisted his knives. Widow had a little more luck for a while when they double-teamed a few, the electricity of her bites frying the monsters. Once Bucky started to get the hang of hitting the soft spot at the base of the neck, she split off to go back up Steve. Reptiles sucked. And they stunk so bad he just knew the scent would never come off of his skin.

“I know, right?” Iron Man replied when Winter shared his opinion.

“They’re the worst,” Hawkeye agreed. “Except that one time with the giant hornets.”

“Okay, yeah, I’ll concede that point,” Iron Man said, landing behind Winter and taking out the three reptiles trying to sneak up on him before returning to the skies. Like Widow’s bites, the repulsors were effective at frying the reptiles, who were not all that resistant to heat. “Ah, shit.”

“Report,” Cap demanded.

“They’ve got a mom.”

“Jesus that thing’s huge,” Hawkeye said with a perverse sort of awe.

Then it came into view for the rest of them, at their lower vantage point. The lizard, though smaller than some opponents they’d faced, was indeed enormous. It towered over the nearby trees, and the diameter of its eyes was about the same as the height of Iron Man.

“Iron Man, be careful. The big guys are enroute, so don’t worry about taking it down, just keep its attention off the civilians,” Cap ordered.

“Got it, Cap,” Iron Man said.

For a while, Iron Man didn’t seem to distract the reptile much. It swatted at him a little.

Then Tony shot it in the eye, and they found out about its tongue. 

“What is this thing, part frog?” Iron Man panted over the comms, out of breath. “Are the big guys here yet?”

“Not yet. ETA two minutes,” Hawkeye informed them.

Tony lasted one and a half.

The half minute Tony was between the thing’s teeth before a giant green man started smashing it flat with a roar was the longest of James’ life. Falcon swooped in and the thing dropped Tony as it zeroed in on the new airborne hero, and James watched him -

_-fall, and then darkness. When the darkness lifted, it was cold, and he hurt. the snow was red. Why was the snow red -_

_\- his blood on the knife, James Buchanan Barnes, name rank serial number, no, no, don’t make me, STEVE PLEASE -_

_\- arm, they took his arm, frostbite they said, but why did it keep hurting, he could feel it, hard metal cold seam pain pain pain pain -_

_\- red star -_

_\- red-haired girl with a knife and a prayer. She danced like she was fighting, like every move was calculated to destroy, and he knew her, and she knew him, and they were of the same kind. Assets, weapons, their only job to deceive, kill -_

_\- little girl little boy little little little. Tears. Sobbing. Red on his hands and red on his skin and red on them, on their pretty little dress and suit, and they cried for their momma, and the Asset knew they would never get an answer, and he didn’t care, didn’t matter, all that mattered was the -_

_\- mission. The car tipped on its side. No flames, no heat. He heard the woman scream. The boy in the backseat, unconscious. Good. Not a witness. Not a threat. “Bucky?” the man asked, and the Asset made his death look like an accident, the red on his hands again. Normal by now. Killed the woman, no witnesses, but the boy never saw him -_

_\- I knew him -_

“Soldier! Soldier, status report!”

“M’okay,” he groaned. “Just a nice big flashback. Urgh.” James gathered his thoughts, focused on his surroundings, on the red-headed beta trying to snap him out of it from the other end of the clearing. He blinked. “Natashenka?” He remembered her. 

“Yeah,” she said, as an omega with a bow slid in next to her.

“Tony,” James realized suddenly, “is he -”

“In surgery. Come on, we’ll head over now.”

“I’m pretty sure I killed Howard Stark,” James said, staring straight ahead.

Hawkeye exchanged a glance with the Widow. “Nah,” he said, “Doesn’t count, you were brainwashed. Trust me, I’ve been there.”

“James,” he introduced himself.

“Clint. Let’s go.”

James went.

* * *

Tony woke up after three days unconscious. James knew because he and Steve had sat in the chairs around his bed for those days. 

_‘He’ll recover soon,’ the nurse promised. ‘I need you to come fill out some paperwork.’_

_James nodded, and tried really hard not to think of how much this would cost. Stevie needed the hospital, so he got it. James would figure out some way to pay for it._

“‘Ey,” Tony croaked. Steve moved at once, slipping a few ice chips into Tony’s mouth at a time until the billionaire refused to open his lips. Once Steve backed off, Tony’s eyes drifted over the assembly in his room. Hawkeye had come and gone, but right now he was snoring in a hospital chair, leaning against Widow, who was resting against the wall. James doubted she was actually asleep, as she appeared to be, but it explained Clint’s continued livelihood. James and Steve were propped in chairs next to the bed.

“Dr. Banner is monitoring your medical care,” James said, “but we sent him home to get some sleep when he started turning green again. And Thor was messing with the machines, so he’s been relegated to Tower guard-duty.”

Tony nodded at him, eyes pleased. Steve hovered silently. Tony rolled his eyes at the super-soldier. “Chill, cap,” he said, and his voice was still a bit rough, but a little better. “I contended with Godzilla’s teeth and won. Clearly I’m the best.”

Natasha’s eyes blinked open and narrowed on the archer sleeping on her shoulder. She woke him with a punch to the gut. 

“Tasha,” Clint groaned, trying to go back to sleep as he caught his breath.

“Crybaby. Tony’s awake.”

Clint woke up immediately. “Tony!” he said happily, “So you have escaped the jaws of death!”

Tony huffed a tiny laugh that made him clutch at his ribs. 

“Honestly the armor compressing did more damage than the teeth,” Clint went on, “it was only pierced in two places, but you broke some bones.”

Tony nodded, clearly pleased, but still too short of breath to talk much. 

James would tell him about Howard later, when the omega could yell if he wanted to get angry.

* * *

Tony sat next to James and set his crutches off to the side. “What’s got you so quiet, hot stuff? Intimidated by my rugged masculinity?”

James’ lips twitched. “You wish,” he retorted. “No I… I remembered something.”

“Something you did or something the soldier did?”

“Soldier,” James replied. They are the same person though. 

“Hm.”

“I killed Howard and Maria Stark,” James said.

Tony nodded. “Yeah, you did.”

“You knew?!” James said, astonished.

Tony shrugged. “Well, yeah. All of SHIELD’s files got dumped online, and a large quantity of HYDRA’s went with it. I mostly managed to contain the fallout, but a few slipped through, and I had to comb the info to make sure we weren’t missing anything important. Jarvis gathered a lot of reports on the Soldier, dumped them into one big file. I didn’t look at much, but Jarvis showed me a few things.”

“...Can I see it?”

Tony hesitated. “Well… it’s your file. But. Um. Think about whether you really want to for a bit first. And remember all the files are told from the point of view of people who either viewed you as nothing but a weapon or as a free operative. The few I looked at aren’t, uh, kind, about the whole brainwashing thing.”

“Thanks for the warning, doll,” James said, just to break the odd tension in the room.

Tony grinned at him. “You know, in all his stories, Steve never mentioned you got game,” he laughed. 

“Got game?”

“You’re pretty suave for a ninety year old.”

Suave. James was suave. He smirked. “That’s because he was too busy getting into fights in back alleys in Brooklyn. Take the kid to the Stark Expo and he turned into a wallflower, getting him a date was impossible, I swear!” 

Tony blinked. “You went to Stark Expo the first?”

“Yeah. Your old man failed at building a flying car.”

“He didn’t often fail at things,” Tony muttered. He was tense, guarded. 

“I take it that he didn’t stay as good as he started out,” James said. “Is it bad that makes me feel better?”

Tony rolled his eyes and flapped a hand. “Away with you, idiot.”

“We’re in my room.”

Tony grumbled and retrieved his crutches. “Smartass.”

When Tony was at the door, James sighed. “Steve really likes you. You should just go for it.”

Tony paused.

“Just a thought.”

Tony vanished down the hallway.

* * *

“Clever,” Natasha murmured, glancing over the chessboard.

“Thanks,” James said, grinning. Clever, with a good head for strategy. Good thing to know about himself.

“I wasn’t talking about the chess,” she said lightly.

“I know.”

“How on earth did you get them out, together, alone?” she asked curiously.

“I _accidentally_ forgot to sign for three volunteers at the animal shelter. It’s just too bad. And I didn’t want to be out around people today anyway, but they couldn’t just leave the shelter hanging…”

“Devious,” Natasha said, approving.

Devious… he wasn’t sure he liked that one, but it was handy in this case.

Hopefully no small, furry animals got caught in the crossfire, he mused, and moved a pawn forward.

* * *

Well, at least they can handle staying in a room together for more than half an hour now, James mused. Steve and Tony hadn’t actually kissed and made up like he had hoped, but at least Tony no longer avoided Steve like the plague. Even if Steve still left the room in a huff at the slightest hint of Tony and James' playful bantering.

“Can I please have coffee _now_?” Tony asked.

“Not until you eat real food,” James said, flipping the French toast in the pan. 

“Coffee is real food!”

“Give it up, Tony,” Steve sighed. “Bu… James is a real mother hen, and he digs his heels in about it.”

James liked taking care of people, so sue him. “I blame you,” he told the blonde, and flipped the toast onto a plate, sliding it in front of Tony. Tony grumbled, but started slathering the food with fresh strawberry syrup and whipped cream. He smelled sweet, like content omega, so James didn’t take the posturing too seriously. Good thing he liked taking care of people so much, because his new pack needed it. Tony and Steve were bad enough, but add Hawkeye and things really got interesting. Bruce and Natasha could at least remember to eat and sleep.

Steve groaned, but he smelled just as pleased as Tony, so James ignored it again. 

It was just a matter of time with these two. Whatever. He had people to feed and the softest bed in the world, so everything was bound to turn out fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 times Steve got rid of a flirt and one time Bucky did

**1: False Alarm**

Steve yawns and stretches as Jarvis starts the elevator up to the Avenger’s tower. He grimaces a little at his own stink; Steve had gotten in a pretty good run that morning, even for him. Then he stiffens, catching a faint, unfamiliar scent in the elevator. “Jarvis? Is someone here?” he asks, his instincts on alert.

“Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes is present, Captain Rogers. Master Stark is delighted to have a chance to upgrade the War Machine armor.”

Oh. That was kind of unexpected, honestly. Steve had yet to meet the man to whom Tony had given an armor, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to. He wasn’t sure if he could take seeing another Alpha in Tony’s space right now, when he was still trying to get a handle on the fact that he wanted to try and date the billionaire. That he was allowed to want to. Back in the day, Bucky would be the one to remind him - ironic, because he’d cared least - that he had to be careful. Had to play it safe. The world said male Alphas mated female omegas, and that was that, and Steve needed to stay safe.

That was one thing the modern day had right, Steve thought; love was love was love, no matter who was involved. Oh, there were still the haters and protesters, but it was impossible to make everyone happy.

The elevator doors opened onto Steve’s floor. He kicked his socks and shoes off and sighed as his toes sank into the soft carpet. He could smell his pack; Clint had stopped by at some point in the morning, probably to tell him Rhodes was there. Shuffling through his apartment to take a quick shower and change before he headed up to the communal floor (or, as Clint liked to call it, the Clubhouse), Steve made sure to eat something as well. He was hungry all the time, and he had to remind himself that this wasn’t the Depression, and the war was over; rations were nonexistent. 

Heading back to the elevator with an apple in hand, he waited as Jarvis took him up to the communal floor. 

The doors slid open and Steve breathed in the scent of his pack, the content it brought tainted by the edge of unfamiliar Alpha that was Rhodes’ presence, and the lack of Phil’s scent, clinging just slightly to Clint and Natasha. Clint was laughing at something Rhodey was saying to Tony with a grin on his face that had the billionaire turning bright red.

It was good to see Clint laughing, but a line of hot rage slid down Steve’s spine before he could brush it off. There was absolutely no reason to be jealous, he told himself as Rhodes threw an arm around Tony’s shoulder. The two were friends, had been friends for years. Tony probably considered Rhodey pack. 

It wasn’t working very well, and Steve took another deep breath as Rhodes leaned against Tony and smirked at Natasha where she sat on the couch. If they were going to be mates, Steve told himself, it would have happened years ago.

Tony shoved at Rhodes, rolling his eyes and still blushing. 

Okay, nope. Steve turned to go; he couldn’t do this today. 

“Steve!”

Too late. Steve turned back around, and upon seeing Tony beaming at him over the back of the couch, Steve’s smile melted into something a little less stiff and more real. “Hey, Tony.”

“Come meet Rhodey! Steve, Rhodey - Uh, Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes, the War Machine - Rhodey, Steve!”

Steve held out a hand to shake, feeling his smile grow a little more forced as he and the other man approached each other.

“Captain,” Rhodes acknowledged, an amused smile tugging at his lips as he side-eyed Tony fondly, “thanks for keeping an eye on my brother there while I’ve been away.”

Steve relaxed. Oh. _Oh._ “He’s a handful, but we manage,” he said. Rhodey laughed as Tony feigned a pout, relaxing as Steve did.

“I have some good pictures of tiny Tony,” Rhodey said, ignoring Tony’s panicked shriek in the background, “he made an adorable little teenager at college. Nothing like a baby billionaire on a sugar high -”

“Spring of ‘98!” Tony yelled, and Rhodey smirked. 

Steve relaxed a bit more. “We’ll set something up,” he said, winking at the other alpha. 

Tony’s squawk of outrage made Rhodey laugh as Steve joined the team on the floor for the next round of UNO.

* * *

**2: Accidentally**

The dance floor boomed and flashed with light glistening off of sweat. Steve winced a little as the deep bass rumbled through him. It was a headache waiting to happen, but not even he was brave enough to refuse Natasha Romanov when she demanded that the other Avengers accompany her out to crash the birthday party of one of her favorite junior agents. Bridgette? Brianne? Something like that. Apparently the new omega agent was feisty, and stood up well under the notorious glares of the Black Widow. Clint liked her, too. 

With a sigh, he maneuvered through the crowded room, trying very hard to ignore the hands that snatched at the hem of his shirt, asking for a dance. Eventually, he successfully found himself at the bar. He ordered a drink and sat in the seat farthest from the music, which also happened to have the best vantage point of the rest of the room. He glared at the grainy wood on top of the narrow bar. 

“Wow, Cap,” someone shouted over the music, “What’d the poor bar ever do to you?”

Steve rolled his eyes in Clint’s general direction and returned to contemplating the surface. It would be interesting to try and draw the texture of wood, he thought. So many tiny details that made up dozens of small patterns.

A hoarse laugh drew his attention away again. His eyes landed on Tony at the center of the bar, playing host to a couple adoring Alphas; the number had been higher at the beginning of the evening, but had shrunk as the night went on and Tony played favorites. His grip on his glass tightened. Tony was clearly delighted by all the attention, and it was none of Steve’s business. He had no good reason to want to pry off the young, blonde-haired Alpha with a good sense of humor. None at all. 

He returned to contemplating the table, bad mood firmly fixed in place.

“Come on, Steve, get in the spirit of things!”

Steve almost jumped; he hadn’t noticed Tony and the last remaining Alpha hanging off of him approach (blondie, Steve had uncharitably nicknamed him in his head). 

“Good party, right?” the Alpha said, extending a hand. “Nathaniel.”

Steve shook it somewhat more firmly than he intended, but managed to remain civil. “Yeah, it’s pretty good,” he agreed. “Seems like a shame the birthday girl isn’t getting more attention, though; she’s been hanging out with the same three friends all evening.” 

Nathaniel nodded, looking thoughtful as his blue-gray eyes found her through the bouncing crowd. She looked up and met his eyes at that moment, and blushed, looking away again. She was pretty, brunette and tiny, and all wiry muscle. Nathaniel sighed, stole Steve’s beer, and downed it. Clapping Steve on the shoulder and winking, he vanished into the crowd, leaving behind a pouting Tony.

“Why’d you have to do that?” Tony whined.

“What?” Steve asked, plastering on a look of bewilderment. It was just an observation. 

The Alpha going away and leaving a tipsy, cuddly Tony with Steve was just a mild bonus.

(A few months later, Bridgette and Nathaniel announced their engagement. Steve tried very hard not to look too pleased with himself.)

* * *

**3: Fake Obliviousness**

Steve straightens his suit, checks his tie knot, and stares in the mirror at his perfectly coiffed hair. “Jarvis, is there any way out of this?”

“I am afraid not, Captain. Sir is waiting in the limo.”

Steve groaned and made his way to the door. If he were being honest, He was more anxious about his ability to keep his hands off of a dressed-up Tony Stark than about dealing with the media sharks. His self-control had been slipping out the window lately. Entering the elevator, he sighed as it started to descend. It stopped much sooner than Steve expected, opening to let Natasha on, wearing a gray dress with a back so low it made Steve blush. Clint ran in after her just before the doors slid shut, already tugging his purple tie out of its knot. 

“Bruce, that lucky rage monster,” he grumbled under his breath.

Silently, Steve agreed. The Hulk was a built-in excuse to avoid stressful social situations such as fundraising galas and press events, though Tony regretfully made him come sometimes anyway. Tony didn’t like these any more than the rest of them, Steve reminded himself when the elevator doors opened in the garage, revealing a smirking Tony leaning against a limousine. Just because he looks cool as a cucumber doesn’t mean he is actually enjoying himself.

He catalogued the sight of Tony in his dark gray suit wearing a dark red shirt, gold tie, and red shoes for later perusal. Tony looked good in the Iron Man colors.

“Looking good, Cap,” Tony said, leering.

Steve turned red. “Not too bad yourself,” he said, by which he meant he wanted to trace his tongue around the collar of Tony’s shirt and - No, stop that, Steve told himself firmly, and climbed into the limo. Pretty, intelligent, tough omega off-limits. 

“What, no compliments for me?” Clint interrupted, pouting at Tony.

“Your tie’s already undone,” Tony pointed out, “but I will admit the suit shows off the bowceps nicely.

Clint preened as he fixed his tie, slouching easily against his fellow omega. “I hate these things,” he whined. Grumbles of agreement filled the limo before it fell silent, everyone revelling in the moment of quiet before the crazy party. Steve relaxed as well, most of his pack in sight, safe.

“Just smile and wave, boys,” Tony said, as they pulled up to the event. They could hear the camera shutters from inside the limo. Tony popped the door open, and they filed out. Steve smiled at the cameras, brushed off media questions, and laughed at one of Clint’s jokes. Eventually the four made it into the doors of the event hall, and he relaxed a little. Everyone spread out; Tony moved to go and talk to the potential investors in attendance, while Natasha had politician duty tonight. Steve greeted military brass, and Clint was spending the evening with shark-like old ladies. He got along with them well. Steve tried not to think about it too much.

He was talking with a general about the matter of inviting Agents Barton, Romanov, and Rogers to assist in a training exercise or two when something made his instincts go haywire. Clint is tensing up in the corner of his eye as well, though his manner remains easy and his eyes are on Steve. Excusing himself and taking the general’s card, Steve turns to find the cause of the instinctual frustration. Clint is still talking to old ladies; Natasha is expertly maneuvering a senator; Thor and Bruce are of course nowhere in sight. Tony, though.

Tony’s backed against the bar by an Alpha who reeked of money and perfume - Steve could smell it from the other side of the dance floor. Tony’s eyes are flinty, and his stance is clearly telling the Alpha to back off. The Alpha only leans in closer, her already short dress pulling up a little.

Steve feels a cold, chilly anger settle into his belly next to the familiar jealousy. When Tony was receptive to the advances, Steve could usually manage to keep himself from doing anything stupid, but here, with Tony, his pack (not mate, shut up instincts), clearly trying to tell the woman to back off… Well. Steve doesn’t lose it, exactly, but something snaps.

Sliding smoothly across the room, and gently telling people who attempt to converse that he needs a word with Mr. Stark, perhaps they could talk later, Steve quickly approaches the bar. “Excuse me,” he said politely, and slid in next to Tony, “but I need a word with Mr. Stark.”

The woman looked miffed. “We were discussing something,” she said snootily.

“Sorry, madame,” Tony said, “Duty calls.” He followed Steve from the bar easily, relaxing as the woman got further behind. “What do you need, Cap?”

“The general was wondering about setting up a training session for some of his more elite units with Agents Barton and Romanov. You are much better acquainted with the formalities of stuff like this.”

Tony nodded thoughtfully. “Could be a very good way to smooth ruffled feathers. Have you asked either of my favorite super-assassins what they think?”

“From the look on Clint’s face when he read my lips just now, utter glee is the immediate reaction.”

“He does seem to enjoy picking on junior agents…”

Steve relaxed, Tony happily rambling about their friends and none the wiser. He breathed in, reveling in the smell of Tony - coconut, coffee, metal, and the unnamed scent that follows the rain. Really, he was just backing up a friend. It had nothing to do with his Alpha instincts acting up over Tony. Nothing at all.

Natasha’s amused eyeroll told him he wasn’t fooling anyone.

* * *

**4: The Silent Wall**

Steve’s attention was entirely devoted to Tony, asleep in the hospital bed. The pallor to his skin and the bandages around his stomach testified to how close Tony came to death in this particular fight. He had lost so much blood by the time they were able to get him to medical and out of the suit that he had hit a class IV hemorrhage, and everything was complicated by the massive trauma to his side; the skin from just above his hip down to his knee was practically gone, requiring skin grafts; he was also bleeding internally, which went unnoticed until the blood transfusions made it more obvious; and Tony had needed even more blood by the time he was out of surgery. It was almost the closest any of them had come to death since Phil.

A tiny splinter of his attention broke away when the doctor came in to check Tony’s charts, though the majority remained on Tony. Although Tony was out of critical condition, the doctor was being very careful about monitoring for a relapse on the internal bleeding and for any sign that the skin grafts weren’t taking properly. The doctor had gotten very good at dodging sleepy assassins and grouchy supersoldiers, since there was always an Avenger in the room. They all were a bit overprotective, a bit paranoid, and a little too used to bringing each other back to earth after a panic attack or flashback. That was especially important for Tony and Natasha - they had had _terrible_ experiences with hospitals and impromptu medical procedures. Steve suspected that Bruce would be just as bad, had he ever gotten hurt badly enough to need medical.

It sure took the doctor a long time to check the charts, Steve noted, lips thinning and eyes narrowing towards the man. The Alpha reeked of pheromones and the coppery scent of blood. His eyes flicked to Tony on the bed periodically, and the doctor licked his lips a couple of times. Steve’s narrowed eyes shifted into an outright glower. “Any change?” he asked, pleasant tone at odds with his expression.

The doctor jumped - he’d forgotten Steve was present - but recovered quickly. “No, no change. He should wake up by tomorrow.”

Steve nodded, gaze never shifting, and the doctor beat a retreat. Steve settled his attention back on Tony. 

 

The doctor came in to check on Tony more than made any sense; SHIELD’s best trauma surgeon should have too much to do to check on a single patient. Steve didn’t like it. Even when he did wake up, Tony was woozy on pain meds and exhaustion. Tony very much did not want to be there.

He’d tell the other Avengers, and he could easily stay and be a silent, impassable wall between Tony and the doctor.

* * *

**5: Rage**

Tony was not present, which was probably a good thing. Steve may have overreacted just slightly. He maintains, however, that it wasn’t his _fault_.

It started like most of the major Avengers misadventures: with a gala. Tony was unable to attend; Pepper had dragged him away, lecturing about some kind of exploding marble game that did not sound safe. Tony had been half grinning, half wincing, and had quickly been vanished into the depths of the SI R&D Department by the terrifyingly competent woman. This, of course, much to Steve’s disappointment.

Tony looked downright _edible_ in a suit.

As the limousine pulled to a stop at the curb, Steve tore his attention away from his hazy memory of just what Tony had been wearing to focus on the task at hand. Razzle and dazzle them. Tony would be proud of the reference, Steve mused, and then shook himself as the door opened.

Cameras flashed and popped, and Steve’s super hearing was, as usual, practically overwhelmed by all the screaming and questions. At events like these, whichever Avenger was closest was in charge of making sure Steve made it through the doors to the quieter atmosphere, where he could relax a bit. Usually, that was Tony. 

The night went normally. Steve sucked up to generals and little old ladies with a lot of money; Clint made nice with all the young playboys and businessmen; and Natasha gently manipulated enamored investors. Many of the guests had then left, and the three Avengers started preparing to do so as well, extracting themselves from conversations and gradually moving together. Steve was waiting at the bar for Clint and Natasha as they approached, turning away attempts at conversation.

At the other end of the bar, a trio of young Alphas was clustered. They were all in their early twenties, filthy rich, and stinking of pheromones and beer. Steve was paying them little mind, swirling his shot and relaxed after a long night that went well.

Of course, that was when everything went to hell. Steve noted Clint’s eyes dart towards the three men and narrow. Natasha had noted them as well, though she was a bit less obvious about it. Steve’s attention perked a bit, and he caught a snatch of conversation. 

“-needs a firm hand. He’d fall right into place,” the tallest of the Alphas in the corner said.

“Right,” his friend snorted. “I’m leaving, and you are an idiotic bigot.”

The other Alpha, though, was sniggering, listening interestedly. “Bet he takes it well,” the Alpha said. “Slut has a lot of practice.”

Steve’s eyes narrowed. That was not appropriate.

“Wonder if he’s slept with any supervillains. With a name like Iron Man, he’s practically begging for it,” the first Alpha said.

Steve’s shot glass shattered in his fist. He… honestly didn’t remember much after that.

* * *

“Shit,” Clint says, reading the lips of a few Alphas sitting at the bar. His attention shifts, attention drawn by Steve’s glass shattering in his hand, glass crackling across the countertop as the barkeeper backs off slowly, hands up. “Alpha in Rage!” He yells, loud enough for the rest of the room to hear. Immediately, the rest of the room freezes, hands going up, backing away.

Except the two drunken idiots at the bar. Clint is moving fast, Natasha coming up beside him. Right now, with Tony not present, Clint and Natasha’s best bet is to hope the Pack bond the Avengers have been forming is enough to trigger Steve’s instincts and keep him from accidentally attacking them. Right now, with his instincts in control and pumping testosterone, they’ll have to work fast to make sure the two idiots don’t die. Of course, Steve is closer to the idiots than they are to Steve.

The whole room winces at the nasty snap when Steve’s fist connects with the taller Alpha’s face. Broken nose, definitely, Clint notes absently. Potentially a cracked or broken cheekbone as well, because superstrength.

“Shit,” Natasha is muttering to Clint’s left, “shit, shit, shit.”

“Shut up,” Clint says, and finally gets in reach of Steve. By now, both of the young Alphas are howling in pain, and undoubtedly have several broken bones. Maybe some internal bleeding. The whole room holds its breath as Clint moves in front of Steve. Steve freezes with a fist halfway in the air, hesitating. “Steve,” Clint says, carefully, “Steve, stop, you need to come back to us.”

“Come on, Cap,” Natasha says, joining him. “Take a breath.”

Steve doesn’t hurt them, much, when he gently shoves them out of the way. He uses distinctly less force than with the two idiotic Alphas, but Clint still gets the wind knocked out of him. Steve goes back to whaling on the two Alphas. The idiots keep getting back up.

“Dose them, Nat, he’s going to keep going if they don’t get down.” 

Natasha nods, and pulls a tiny tranq gun Tony made her for use at rich parties where a standard gun would create mass panic. The thin red darts hit each Alpha in the neck. She doesn’t even try to hit Steve; he metabolizes that particular sedative too quickly, and it would just force the Rage further. 

As soon as the darts hit, Clint moves forward again. He’s getting worried now, as Steve keeps going after the wobbly men, and he gets in Cap’s way. “Cap,” he says, slightly desperately. “Cap, you need to stop.” Shoot, he’s probably giving off omega-in-distress scent right now, that’s terrible for his carefully cultivated image. “Come on, Steve, calm -”

And then Steve friggin scruffs him! Clint hasn’t been scruffed since Coulson last comforted him after a bad op - well, excluding a frustrated Fury trying to get him to stop playing pranks on junior agents, but the director had noticed his mistake almost at once and backed off. And by Steve in a Rage… Huh. That’s actually, sorta really comforting. He didn’t think a Pack bond was something he could have after working for Loki for so long. Involuntarily, Clint feels himself relaxing, sinking into the firm hold on the back of his neck. Natasha carefully moves into his view, rubbing her hand along Steve’s shoulder, smelling comfortingly of copper, old books, and oranges. “Steve,” Clint murmurs, and Steve blinks.

* * *

The next thing Steve remembers is feeling Clint relax under his palm. The omega is warm, smelling sweet; Clint’s scent is a mixture of pine, wind, and trail mix - the good kind, with almonds and like five kinds of chocolate chips. He can also smell the sharp hints of distress melting away from Clint’s frame. Next to him, Natasha is rubbing his shoulder. 

“...Clint? Natasha?”

“Oh, good,” Clint sighs.

Steve’s scruffing him. In public. Steve lets go like Clint’s on fire. “Oh shit, uh, shoot, sorry -”

“We’ll discuss it later,” Clint says. “Right now we’ve got other problems.” He turned to a middle-aged beta woman standing nearby. “Call 911, those two are going to need an ambulance, and _fast_.”

And that’s when Steve notices the blood on his hands. “Oh no,” he says, realizing. He’d gone into a Rage. On civilians. “Are they alive?”

“Still breathing,” Natasha says. “What are we going to do about all the witnesses?”

Steve turns towards the spectators, who are all relaxing now that the danger is passed, though many mated Alphas are still hovering protectively around their partners, mostly betas and omegas. “I apologize,” he says, thinking that at least the party was winding up - there were maybe forty people present, instead of a couple hundred.

Most of the crowd just sort of shrugs. Rages happen, and those who had overheard the young men talking over the course of the evening figured they had brought it on themselves. The two weren’t particularly well-liked; they tended to be very openly anti-omega rights, and no matter what opinion the rest of the wealthy and influential had, it was bad press. 

“We would appreciate your discretion on this matter,” Natasha says silkily from his side, having moved to join him. The room shivers, and Steve can’t blame them. 

“That won’t be a problem,” a beta says from the center of the crowd, and heads nod in agreement around the room, “I feel no need to give the press more fodder for the gossip rags tomorrow.”

A tall burly man steps forward and claps a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Thank you for your service, Captain,” he says, and the room empties as paramedics rush in, accompanied by a few SHIELD agents waving paperwork. Clint must have called them while Steve and Natasha were busy. 

Steve turns to his teammates. “I am so sorry,” he says.

“Don’t worry about it, Cap,” Natasha says.

“Clint, I am so sorry - I can’t believe I scruffed you in public.”

“Yeah, probably best to avoid that in the future,” Clint says. Steve winces again, and Clint sighs. “It was kind of comforting, honestly. Didn’t think I could have a Pack bond again after the whole ‘Loki made me evil’ thing. Don’t stress, don’t do it again. We good? We’re good.” Clint walks away before Steve can parse through all of that, let alone make a response.

“Let it go, Cap,” Natasha says, and follows her partner. 

Steve stares after them for a moment before blinking and moving to catch up. “Oh shit, don’t tell Tony, he’ll murder me. I’ll be dead.”

Clint laughs. “Tony’d have more interesting things to do with you than kill you, Cap.”

Steve blinks in confusion as Natasha smirks. “That’s not comforting,” he says.

For some reason, Clint just laughs harder.

* * *

**+1: Fakeout Makeout**

James frowns across the bar. Tony’s ignoring the man trying to get him to dance, determinedly chatting with a tiny woman who seems to be taking notes. She’s got to be a fan - she’s watching Tony like he hung the moon in the sky. The man though… James frown gets deeper as he tugs an obviously reluctant Tony around, the woman biting her lip. Standing, he makes his way across the crowded bar to slide neatly into the empty space at Tony’s elbow. He leans down, pressing a kiss to Tony’s cheek. 

“Hey Tones, what’s up?”

“James!” Tony says, surprised, “I didn’t notice you coming over.”

“Cutie,” James says, just to see Tony pout at him, and turns to the man. “And you are?”

The Alpha takes one look at James’ metal arm around Tony’s waist and the dangerous light in his eyes, mutters an excuse, and darts away into the crowd.

“Well helllllooooo handsome,” a light, female voice speaks up from behind him. The tiny girl, nose ring catching the light and a tattoo half visible under her short sleeves, is giving him an appreciative once-over.

“Now who are you, mon cherie?” James asks, flirting back as Tony starts to laugh.

“Bu - James,” Steve sighs from James’ other side, making him jump. “Why did you just kiss Tony?”

“What, jealous?” James teases, grinning widely as Tony and Steve both turn into bright red, stuttering messes. 

“This is the most attractive threesome I have ever laid eyes on,” the girl sighs, “I certainly wouldn’t mind to make it four.” She’s still focused mostly on James, eyes dancing as Tony splutters.

James grins, leaning forward a bit. “I’m sure I could convince them,” he says with a wink.

Steve chokes behind him. Tony is finally over his shock, laughing. The girl is grinning wide.

“I don’t share,” Steve eventually manages to grumble.

“Shame,” Tony sighs. “I suppose that means I’m off the market tonight. Sorry, ladies.”

James watches Tony realize what he just said and freeze as Steve’s eyes widen. “That’s fine,” James drawls, “I’m sure my fair lady and I can find a way to enjoy the evening ourselves. Care to dance?”

The girl nods, following him away with a hand lightly on his offered arm. “Wow, those two have got it bad,” she says, out of earshot.

“You have _no_ idea,” James says. “Hey, where did you get your tat?”

“Why? You interested?” 

Oh yeah, James has still got it. “Very,” he breathes, a rough thumb tracing over the curves of ink he can see on her arm.

* * *

Tony eyes Steve nervously, shuffling his feet. “Well, I’m just going to go get a drink -”

“Tony,” Steve breathes his name like it’s something precious.

“Steve.” Tony means for it to come out as a statement, but somehow his voice is breathier than he intended.

“We should get dinner,” Steve says.

“Dinner?”

“Yeah. Something with no onions.”

Tony opens his mouth, confused, and then there are soft lips on his and firm hands on his hips. His knees go wobbly. He stares as Steve pulls back. “You smell like gunpowder and clay.”

Steve smiles at him, a light flush across his cheekbones. “And you smell like coconut.”

“It’s the reactor,” Tony says, rambling about atomic structure and scent and… Steve kisses him again. 

“Not a dream,” Steve says.

“Oh, good, because waking up would have been awful,” Tony says, and leans in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the slow updates - I was interviewing and preparing for an internship, and now finals are looming ever closer on the horizon.
> 
> Speaking of finals, one of my final projects recquires that I post two questions on a user forum on a specific technology (I chose blogging, so both my questions are about tumblr) and get feedback.
> 
> I forgot about this. HELP!
> 
> To help me out, please reply to one of these two questions: [1](http://www.topix.com/forum/com/tumblr/T5IOQ8PR91FUUT6EQ) [2](http://www.topix.com/forum/com/tumblr/TI9G4FF87PMCM0M2I) or both. Please. You guys are the best!


End file.
